1. Field
The present disclosure relates to gas disposal, more specifically to dissolving gas into a liquid for underwater disposal.
2. Description of Related Art
Operation of a vehicle underwater may generate gases that need to be discharged, e.g. disposed of, as an effluent. Generally, during this discharge, efforts are made to attempt to prevent bubbles from rising to the surface where they may be detected, or for bubbles to be released into the water column or form within the effluent discharge stream where they may also be detected.
One method of doing this is dissolving the gas into liquid. The term dissolving is at times referred to also as diffusing. Many different systems and methods, depending on application, are available for dissolving gases in liquids.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved gas discharge systems.